Ethelind C. Riverty
Ethelind C. Rivery is the Chief Financial Officer in the Corporate Finance department of The Trilliant Ring. She was born to a prominent Eridanii family on Tiber and spent much of her life as a public servant there before retiring to work in the private sector. Diligent and obsessive about her work, Ethel continually strives for excellence and accuracy in all that she does. With her family and closest friends, she is slightly less exacting ... but only slightly. Traits and Appearance Ethel is an older woman, her face lined and her hair mostly grey now, though a few strands of black remain. She wears her hair down or pulled back into a simple bun. She carries herself stiffly, always with perfect posture and her nose inclined slightly toward the sky. Despite her no-nonsense reputation, her outfits are often somewhat elaborate, in accordance with Trilliant fashion. It is rare to see Ethelind laugh or smile - or, truly, to outwardly express any emotion. She does her best to maintain an aura of impartiality in all her dealings with colleagues. Biography Early Life on Tiber The Rivertys are a prominent and respected family on Tiber, having produced two Taxarchs from their line as well as several other prominent Eridanii bureaucrats. Ethelind Cosmina was the first-born child of her parents and, as such, they had high hopes for her to achieve a level of success that would be expected of the family name. As an adolescent, however, Ethelind had other ideas. While she was capable and, in some courses, excelled in her schooling, she showed little interest in the Junior Auditors Club, COGA ball, and other recreational activities most young Eridanii enjoy. This string of rash behavior culminated in a stunt Ethelind pulled when she was 19 - essentially devising a pyramid scheme which she convinced several of her friends to buy into. By the time Ethelind’s deception was revealed, she had used her profits to purchase passage on a privately-owned cruise ship and was already off-world. Ethelind was desperate to see more of the sector and she believed that a luxury cruise would be the best way to do so. Within a week, however, Ethelind found herself utterly exhausted and irritated by the nonchalant way the ship was managed. To her mind, there was no respect for orderliness, nor scheduling, and she found herself unable to do simple things, such as plan her day around mealtimes, when those mealtimes were often an entire 4 to 7 minutes delayed. At the conclusion of the cruise, Ethelind was happy to return home to Tiber and had a newfound respect for the customs of her House and her family. Fortunately, any repercussions from her earlier transgression had largely blown over or been covered up - neither her friends who were involved in the pyramid scheme nor their families wanted to reveal that they had been fooled by something so obvious. Public Service to House Eridanus From the time of her return to Tiber, Ethelind devoted herself completely to learning more of the House’s inner workings, developing a fascination with the efficiency and orderliness required to manage both the citizens of Tiber as well as the Imperial assets. She moved up gradually through the ranks of House Eridanus’ administration, gaining a reputation for impartiality and adherence to rules. By 3075, Ethelind was working in the office of the Scrutineer, and eventually took over the role when the former Scrutineer retired. She remained in this position until her retirement, early in 3200. Personal Life Not long after her appointment as Scrutineer, Ethelind married an Asset Recovery Agent by the name of Calpurnia Abercius. Although Calpurnia spent a great deal of her time off-world as part of her occupation, the two established an estate just outside of Tiber’s capital city. The estate featured elaborate gardens which Calpurnia designed, along with a large aviary which housed an extensive collection of native Tiberian species. Though Ethelind and Calpurnia decided not to raise children, Ethelind’s many nieces and nephews were frequent visitors to the estate and she was immensely proud of their many and varied accomplishments. Ethelind is faithful to the teachings of The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox and reflects regularly upon the Ten Holy Virtues, focusing her meditations particularly on the virtues of Propriety and Diligence. Work with The Trilliant Ring ] Ethelind retired from public service to House Eridanus in order to accept a position with The Trilliant Ring. Given the corporation's notoriously ruthless recruitment practices, there is speculation that the Trilliant Ring's "offer" to employ Ethelind may have involved blackmail, coercion, bribery, or some combination of the three. Whatever the circumstances of her employment, Ethelind now oversees the Trilliant Ring's Corporate Finance department, managing aspects of both the corporation's internal finances as well as the development and maintenance of the financial products it offers. With assistance from The Trilliant Ring and the Stordiz Shipping Company, Ethelind relocated her entire Tiberian estate to a private habitat dome which was added to the Planetary Ring surrounding Trillia IX. As part of her admission to The Trilliant Ring, Ethelind has recently begun to undergo a more advanced form of Life-Extension Therapy, and is trying to convince Calpurnia to do the same. External Links Aesthetic and Writing Tumblr Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members